Palarus
Palarus (7 BBY - ? ABY) was a Male Human from Corellia. He lost his parents in 2 BBY due to an unfortunate car accident, caused by a truck explosion from a Corellian resistance group. The group's intended target was the Imperials, but they did more damage to the people of Corellia than the Empire. Palarus did get his revenge on the resistance group, and joined the Rebellion in 0 BBY. Starting in 11 ABY, a few years after the New Republic had been established, Palarus began a career in the Galactic Senate, and it was a successful one. Losing Parents It was a dark, rainy day on Corellia in 2 BBY. The Galactic Rebellion had just been formed. There was only one resistance group on Corellia. They had not joined the Galactic Rebellion yet, though. Palarus' parents went out to shop. They left Palarus at home with their protocol droid. Palarus' parents turned on the window wipers to wipe the rain off. The came up towards Main Bridge on the highway. Suddenly, a Resistance Airspeeder drove up onto the bridge and exploded. The bridge collapsed and several speeders fell down onto the highway part below and piled up. Palarus' dad spun the wheel as he tried to stop the airspeeder. But it was no use. The airspeeder spun off the bridge and slamed into the pileup. Palarus' parents were killed instantly by the collision. Palarus turned on the HoloNet news and heard about the car crash. He saw his parents' car on the news. Two bodies, wrapped in cloth, were being pulled out of the car. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Palarus screamed. He burst into tears. He swore he would have revenge on the resistance group. Revenge Palarus ran up to his parents' bedroom and grabbed his father's blaster pistol. He trudged through the streets to the base of the resistance group base. Palarus knocked on the door. A burly human male opened the door. "Are you lost little kid?" he asked in a deep voice. Palarus raised the blaster pistol and shot the man. Palarus entered the base. He used his young age to trick the Corellian rebels into thinking he was lost. He would then kill them. He did this until he killed all the resistance members. Joining the Rebellion In 0 BBY, when Palarus was 7 years old, news reached Corellia that the Rebel Alliance had destroyed the first Death Star. Palarus was happy. Although he had killed the Corellian resistance group, he hated the Empire. He had always dreamed of joining the Rebel Alliance and piloting an X-Wing. Palarus was about to turn off the HoloNet when suddenly more breaking news came. "Princess Leia Organa is set to visit Corellia today. She is here for many reasons, but the only reason we know right now is to recruit new members to the Alliance," the HoloNet reporter said. "Now's my chance!" Palarus shouted. He grabbed his blaster pistol, which used to be his father's and put an equipment belt on. He attached two thermal detonators and a smoke grenade to the belt. Then he clipped the pistol to the belt. "Come on TN-68!" Palarus shouted to his protocol droid. TN-68 walked out of the home after Palarus. Palarus and TN-68 walked across Main Bridge. Suddenly, a Stormtrooper stepped in front of them. "Halt!" the Stormtrooper shouted. "By law you are to be taken to the orphanage!" The Stormtrooper pointed at Palarus. "And you are to be dismantled at the foundry!" The Stormtrooper pointed at TN. Palarus began backing away slowly. The Stormtrooper pulled out his blaster. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the Stormtrooper said. Palarus pulled out his blaster pistol and shot the Stormtrooper. Palarus found the trooper's speeder bike. He threw TN on it and then hopped on it himself. "TN! Pull up the HoloNet!" he shouted. "Princess Leia Organa has just arrived at the spaceport. She is recruiting there currently," the HoloNet reporter said. Palarus kicked the speeder into boost and zoomed towards the spaceport. Palarus and TN arrived. They rushed inside where Leia, flanked by numerous guards, was recruiting citizens. Palarus and TN ran up to Leia. "A kid...how old are you boy?" Leia asked. "7 years old," Palarus replied. Leia thought and thought. "You can help us with supplies and perhaps in a few years, fight." Palarus and TN nodded and walked to one of the Rebellion shuttles. The shuttle door then closed and the shuttle took off. Battle of Endor In 4 ABY, when Palarus was 12 years old, he was allowed to fly an X-Wing - his dream come true. He destroyed many TIE Fighters, and even helped take down a Star Destroyer. Political Career Senate Aide In 11 ABY at 19 years of age, Palarus started what would be a successful political career. He was a Senatorial Aide. He worked the Senate Cafeteria, was present in the Corellia Senate Booth during Senate meetings, and helped the Corellian Senator prepare speeches and file work. His career as a Senate Aide lasted 9 years. Senator of Corellia In 20 ABY at 28 years of age, Palarus was elected as the Senator of Corellia. He was a much-liked Senator. His career as Senator of Corellia lasted 20 years. Chancellor of the Republic Palarus had worked his whole career, 11 ABY to 40 ABY, which was 29 years, to become the Chancellor of the Republic. It was his dream. He was a kind man, but wanted to have immense power to use for the greater good of the galaxy. In 40 ABY at 48 years of age, Palarus acheived his goal of becoming the Chancellor of the Republic. His career as Chancellor of the Republic lasted 7 years. Disappearence In 47 ABY, at 55 years of age, Palarus was escorted to the Coruscant Shipping Docks by Jedi Masters Kahar Zamet and Thalia Larosa, and several Senate Guards. A large explosion happened, leaving all but two of the Senate Guards dead, and Palarus severely injured. Kahar and Thalia offered their help to Palarus, but he refused. He said he wanted to be reunited with his parents, and that he would slow them down anyway. Kahar and Thalia continued to try to persuade him, but eventually gave up. They left in Palarus' shuttle. Palarus, however, did not die. Rather, a figure in a dark cloak saved him. Palarus was angry that he'd have to wait for death to come to him longer. However, he was somewhat happy, knowing he could still provide greater good for the galaxy. Palarus knew he couldn't return as Chancellor. He told the figure he would serve him and do greater good for the galaxy, rather than go back to being Chancellor. Palarus was never seen or heard of by the Republic or Jedi again. Category:Darth Varan's Galactic Empire